Under the Siren's Spell
by Nahrali
Summary: Three years chasing after the scum of the earth in the hope of confronting the man who turned her world on end. Will her dream become reality, or will she always remain one step behind? DISCLAIMER:I do not own Jing or Kir.
1. Less Than Perfect

**1st Shot -_ Less Than Perfect_**

"Curses! I just missed him... AGAIN!!!"

The speaker viciously kicked at the nearest piece of debris, her words still echoing faintly off the cavernous room's walls. A number of people lifted their eyes from their work to identify the source of this disturbance. She glared back at them. "Quit staring, will ya. Haven't you ever seen a girl get angry before?"

One by one they settled back into their assignments, leaving the girl to fume in peace.

_I hate working with the locals... but I don't have much of a choice, do I?_

"Well I'll be... Is that you, Lara?" A familiar southern drawl floated to her ears, and a large man with a bulbous nose and bushy brown mustache eagerly crossed the room to greet her. He reached out a large hand and placed it on her shoulder. "So you got my message."

The girl's green eyes flashed threateningly in his direction and the hand withdrew. "A lot of good it did me -- he's already gone!" she snapped.

The man smiled apologetically. "Bad mood, huh?"

She chose to ignore this. "So what'd he take this time, Bourbon?"

He pulled out a small notepad and flipped through the pages till he found the right one. "The Angel's Prayer -- or, to be specific, the coronet that it was wearing." He gestured to a large sculpture of an angel behind him. Lara approached the vandalized cherub and began her inspection.

_She doesn't appear to have been damaged... _

"Do you have a photo of the sculpture before the theft?"

Bourbon smiled. "Thought you'd want that. I've got one right here." Lara compared the two images thoroughly. Her initial analysis had been correct -- the coronet had been removed with great precision and no harm had come to the original work. Bourbon scratched his chin as he reasoned. "What I don't understand is why the crown? From what I've heard, the staff in the statue's hands is much more valuable..."

Lara considered his comment for a moment then jumped up onto the Angel's pedestal. She gently attempted to slide the staff from within Her grip, but the shaft was too long: it was blocked by Her other arm. "In order to steal the staff, he would have been forced to break the Angel's hand."

Bourbon stared at her questioningly. "Why should that stop him?" Lara glared at him, her annoyance showing clearly. Whenever he said things like that it made her want desperately to smack that balding head of his. Instead, she snatched the notepad out of his hands and poured all her concentration into squinting at the scribbles which were Bourbon's notes on the case.

Bourbon smiled as she mumbled to herself. She often thought out loud while working. He considered it a rare pivilege to watch Lara at work. Although only sixteen, she was considered to be the best in her field. For the past three years, she had been shaming all those who had once prided themselves as being the best. Now there was no doubt in anyone's mind -- Lara was _the_ greatest bounty hunter.

Her secret? _Desire._ Most common criminals had low morals and were easily attracted to an innocent and defenseless beauty. Such easy prey... All that she needed to do was turn those emerald green eyes, peering out from behind her shaggy bangs, at them or toss her thick golden hair, which was usually worn in a ponytail high on her head, carelessly over her shoulder, and they were putty in her hands. Lara was quite attractive -- and she had no problem with using this gift to her advantage.

She typically wore brown leather boots which climbed about half way up her calves and a form fitting black skirt whose hem was three or four inches above her knee with a two-inch slit on the right. A white t-shirt could be seen beneath a pink vest which appeared to be nothing more than two pieces of cloth which crossed in the front and back with laces holding them together in those places. Also, a shimmery grey cloth which resembled half a skirt hung to her knees in the back and was attached to her belt. A silver chain with two solid silver pieces hanging off of it like a tassle -- her most treasured possession -- glittered around her neck; it had been a gift from her father for her tenth birthday. The clothes, however, only complimented her natural beauty. She was of a slender build: not too skinny, but not too curvy, either.

Of course, she wasn't perfect, but close enough to lure in her quarry every time.

In fact, her looks were the reason why among the thieving community she was known as the Silver Siren. A befitting moniker, more so than they knew.

"It says here that the thief got in through there," she motioned towards a gaping hole in the outer wall, "and then was seen fleeing the way he came _seventy _minutes later. Now, you can't honestly expect me to believe that the guards didn't notice _that_ being made."

Bourbon's round face flushed nervously. "Umm... that's a _one_, not a seven."

"Oh really? Could've fooled me." Bourbon removed the notepad from her grasp and placed it back in his pocket. Lara gave him an 'I'm only teasing' smile before continuing. "Ten minutes... That still seems too long. Why didn't security get up here sooner? And what was that about a green light?"

"Oh, some witnesses who were on the street below reported seein' a bright green light just before the wall exploded. As for security, apparently the thief had set up a trap in the stairwell just outside here. That kept 'em occupied for at least five. They even said that when they _did _get in here he was waiting for 'em."

"Heh, why am I not surprised." Lara said this more to herslf than to her companion. She began to absentmindedly comb her fingers through her hair. "Hey, you mind if I hang on to the photo?"

Bourbon shrugged. "I only had it 'cause I figured you'd want one... Think you'll catch him this time?" She didn't answer. Instead she walked to the edge of the demolished wall and stared out at the fiery orb dipping below the horizen. Her hands balled into fists as she watched.

_Just wait... I _will_ be the one to capture you._ _I don't care how long it takes. Your bounty is mine, legendary Bandit King!_

* * *

So, what did you think? This isn't the first fan fic I've written, but it is the first that I've posted. Please review, even if it's just to tell me you hated it (but if that's the case, please try to be nice)! 


	2. Cat Fight

This story is hereby dedicated to my dear friend Kita1, who is leaving me to attend college. She greatly dislikes original characters, but for some reason likes this one. I hope that you, like Lara, will one day find the thing that you wish for with all your heart. I love you, Umi-chan.

**2nd Shot - _Cat Fight_**

The afternoon sun sent lazy streams of light through the large round window placed in the ceiling of Lara's home library. This was usually her favorite room in the house, but after having spent the entire morning combing through her late mother's journals her nerves were wearing thin. The beautiful hardwood floor was littered with mountains of books, and sitting in their midst was Lara. An _extremely_ irritable Lara.

"Aaarrrgh!!!"

The book which she had just been reading soared across the room and crashed into another stack. "This is ridiculous! I can't find anything called the Angel's Prayer in these stupid books!" She flopped backward in defeat. The warm sunlight reflected off of her reading glasses, causing small, oval lights to dance across the shelves.

_Stupid Bandit King... He's always one step ahead of me! Just once I'd like to catch him in the act... Just once!_

Her hand drifted to her neckline where she began to finger the silver charms.

_Dad... I don't know whether or not I can do this anymore. It feels like such a lost cause... _

"...Double Mermaids, Grapes of Time, Systema Solari's Mercury Stone, Vintage Smile... Their only connection is that they were all nearly impossible to obtain. Nabbing the Angel's Prayer was a piece of cake! Those guards were simpletons! So why...?"

Reluctantly deciding to resume her search, she sat up and looked over at the pile of books which had fallen. A twinge of guilt nagged at her heart, and she moved to straighten them. "I really do need to take better care of these. If I throw them too much they're bound to fall apart, and then what will I do?" She reached for one that had fallen open. "...? What's this?" A photograph glued to the page showed a gauntlet made for the right arm. It had been fashioned out of a pearly-white metal and had odd runes carved on to it.

"'Moon Song'... I remember Mother telling me when she found it. She was so excited... If I remember correctly, I believe it's part of a set..." She skimmed her mother's exceptionally neat handwriting. "I'm right!" Continuing to read, she came upon a statement that caused her eyes to widen in disbelief. She closed the journal -- with, perhaps, a bit too much enthusiasm -- jumped to her feet, and hugged it to herself. She looked out the window at the bright blue sky and smiled.

_Thanks.

* * *

_

Miss Lara:

We are pleased that you have agreed to join us for our annual auction.

This year holds great promise as the auction happens to correspond with

the highly anticipated Festival of the Blue Moon. We hope that you will find

the time to enjoy the festivities during your stay. We are prepared to supply you

with whatever you may need to ensure the security of the items to be sold.

You shall be paid the fee you requested upon the completion of your services.

A train ticket has been provided for you and enclosed along with this letter.

We are looking forward to your performance.

Mayor of Moonshine

* * *

Lara steped off of the train and onto the platform and stretched her arms above her head. "I didn't realize Celestria and Moonshine are so far apart. I most have slept most of the way here!" _Not to say that isn't how it normally is... _She smiled, but this quickly turned into a yawn. She lightly slapped her face to force herself to awaken. "I can't sleep now -- I still have thirty miles to go, and unless I can rent a horse or something I've got a seven-hour walk to look forward to. As it is, I'll be lucky to make it by sundown even with faster transportation than my own feet."

Following directions that she had received, she turned down an alley. After a few meters it opened into a small area between some buildings, hidden from the main street by a stone wall slightly taller than herself, and with another alley directly opposite the first. A few large crates were stacked against the barrier. She guessed that this must be a storage area for one of the surrounding buildings. Not being particularly interested in crates, she headed for the other alleyway.

"Well, well... Lookie what we've got here."

Lara looked over her shoulder. A small group of thugs had gathered behind her.

"It's a little lost kitten," said the large one whom Lara assumed to be the leader.

_"Meow!"_ Turning back to the direction she had previously been facing, she found her path to be blocked by two more.

_Great. Just what I needed -- five idiot lowlifes wanting to get their butts kicked. I am _not _in the mood to play little-miss-sweet-and-charming._

The large one this time addressed Lara. "Why not come home with us, kitten? We'll treat ya real good."

A low murmur of laughter issued from Large One's minions. Lara smiled. "I'll stick with the streets, thank you. I'm sure they're cleaner, at least."

Large One's lip curled, revealing rotten, yellow teeth. Lara scowled in disgust. "Fiesty kitten... Looks like we'll have to de-claw you first." He glanced at his companions and inclined his head towards Lara. The four of them slowly began to close in on her.

"Here kitty-kitty."

"What's the matter, sweetheart? Cat got yer tongue?"

She backed into the crates and, utilizing her greatly developed acting skills, feigned a moment of panic.

"Look at her! Like a cat tryin' to get outta' a bath!" They all snickered.

Lara smiled to herself. "You fools. You have no idea who you're dealing with."

Large One frowned and replied, "I think you're the one who doesn't understand your position. You'd be better off shuttin' yer trap and behavin'!"

"You're right, but I've never been the kind to take advice."

With a devilish grin, Lara pulled out a gleaming silver hand gun and shot him in the shin. As their leader collapsed beneath his own weight, the other four thugs charged.

The first to confront Lara was met with a strong kick below the belt and a blow to the head using the butt of her gun. She then kicked her unconscious assailant into his friend who had been following close behind, causing him to strike his head against a wall. She slipped her gun back into its holster and turned around, dodging a lunge from one of the two remaining attackers in the process. She then punched the other in the nose hard enough to cause him to black out. The first of this pair tried to lunge at her again, but she dodged him just as easily as the first time. She grabbed on to his arm as he passed, spun him around a few times, then threw him head first into the crates.

A smile of satisfaction spread across her lips as she surveyed the gang members sprawled out at her feet.

_And now to summon the local authorities and collect my reward!_

As she moved toward the exit, a chain wrapped around her ankles, and she was pulled to the ground.

"You little brat!" It was Large One. He had managed to prop himself up on his elbows. There was a murderous glare in his eyes. "You think you can fly in here, make a fool of me and my men, and just leave?!"

"Actually-- Ungh!"

He pulled on the chain, bringing her closer. She sat up and began fumbling with the chain in an atempt to get it off. He pulled again. "I'll make you wish you'd never defied me!"

_Oh gosh. I screwed up. I let my guard down. I completely screwed up!_

Large One continued to periodically pull her closer.

"Someone...help..."

"Give me a Kir ROYAL!!"

A strong wind and a bright green light swept through the alley, kicking dust into the air.

Lara felt someone grab hold of the chain near her feet. Sparks lit up the silhouette of a man kneeling beside her. The chain slipped from around her ankles.

"Are you hurt?" The voice was calm, kind, and composed.

The dust began to clear. An arm slipped beneath her back and helped her sit up. "Miss?"

"Uh--Yes. I mean no. I'm--I'm alright."

He smiled and his grey eyes sparkled, the color of an overcast winter's sky. "Good. I'm glad."

The stranger continued to smile, causing Lara to feel a bit uneasy. Then, suddenly, a large charcoal-colored bird flew up to her, startling her. "Fear not, fair one. Those villainous brutes have been dealt with. Never again shall your peerless beauty be tainted by their presence." The bird then seemingly pulled a rose out of thin air and offered it to Lara. She froze. The blood drained from her face as a recent conversation drifted to the surface of her memory.

_'Witnesses reported seein' a bright green light just before the wall exploded...' A teenage boy...with black, spikey hair...wearing an orange coat...and accompanied by a lecherous, talking bird... It can't be. It isn't possible... I found him!_

A mixture of fear and delight overwhelmed her, and she fell, unconscious, into the Bandit King's arms.

I would like to apologize to you all. When I am writing, I see the action playing out like anime in my head. Sometimes I might give way to much detail, and sometimes I might not give enough. I know this can be frustrating, but I sincerely ask that you be patient with me.

* * *

...So, am I gonna get some reviews this time, or are you all just gonna keep this on your story alert and never tell me what you think?

If nobody tells me they like my story, I just might not upload the next chapter...


	3. A Lady, a Gentleman, and a Fool

**3rd Shot - _A Lady, a Gentleman, and a Fool_**

_I'm...moving...I must still...be on the train... It was just a dream..._

Lara smiled and nestled closer to her seat, breathing in deeply. A warm, musky scent mixed with salt filled her lungs and stirred her thoughts, lifting the veil of sleep. With her eyes still closed, but her senses more aware, she could feel a pair of strong arms holding her, supporting her back and her legs. Fear, once again, involuntarily welled inside her. She flinched in disgust, drawing her transport's attention.

"Ah! So you're awake."

_That voice...!_

Once again she found herself looking up into snow-burdened skies. "Feeling better?"

Lara screamed and pushed herself out of his arms, landing painfully on her rear. "Are you alright?" he asked. He sounded earnest.

"Stay--" she scooted away. "--away from me."

Undaunted, he reached out his hand. "Let me h--"

"NO!"

He watched curiously as she stood and brushed herself off.

_Oh... I hope I didn't damage my gun... If anything's happened to it I'll make him pay for it personally!_

The King of Bandits began to laugh softly. "What's so funny?" Lara snapped.

He smiled apologetically. "Nothing. I'm just relieved. You seem to have made a full recovery. I was worried that maybe you would have trouble standing. I certainly wasn't expecting the big guy to pull out that chain."

Lara froze and stared at him, her fury coloring her cheeks. "You were watching...?"

"Only from when those two guys tried to grab you."

"Are you stalking me?!"

"What-- No!"

"Where were you taking me just now?"

"Uh--"

"I knew it! You were taking me to their base! You're one of them!!"

He nervously ran his fingers through his hair. "Hey, now do I really seem like the kind of guy who would pretend to be nice to gain someone's trust?"

She sent him a scrutinizing glare. "I wouldn't know, I just met you."

"Well, I'm not." His gaze swept through her, nearly cracking her well-polished facade. Although she was doing her best to hide it, she felt as though at any second the ground beneath her would disappear. She had thought that after years of pursuing this boy she was prepared to confront him. She now realized how _un_prepared she was.

Lara glanced away, breaking eye contact. "You wouldn't be the first."

_I have to focus! I can't afford for him to be suspicious of me..._

He grinned, consenting defeat. "You're not very trusting, are you?"

"I have a habit of running into the worst people." she explained nonchalantly.

"I'm not one of them," he replied. "You _can_ trust me."

"Can I?" she answered skeptically.

He smiled. "I'm Jing. My friend, the feather duster here--"

"Kir. At your service." The bird from before once again appeared before her, seemingly from nowhere, and attempted to kiss her hand. Jing pulled him away.

"It's probably best that you ignore whatever he says."

"C'mon, Jing! Stop trying to give the lady a false first impression of me." Kir snickered before continuing. "Really, if you want her that badly just say so."

"See what I mean?" Jing said, ignoring the indignant look on Kir's face.

Lara laughed. "I'll keep that in mind."

Jing observed Lara with a mild sense of wonder. "You have a beautiful laugh."

She stopped. "Thank...you...?"

"You haven't told us your name yet," he added.

She smiled and, with a flashy bow, answered, "Lara."

Kir once more offered her a rose, this time with an emerald ring on its stem. "Pleased to make your acquaintance."

Accepting the flower, she replied, "No, I assure you, the pleasure is mine."

"So, Miss Lara, where are you headed?"

"Moonshine," she stated over Kir's flirtatious comment about the ring matching her eyes, "but I need to find--" Lara gasped and began to look about their surroundings frantically. "Oh no! The alley! I only know how to find the stable from the alley-- Ow!" She dropped the rose and brought her left middle finger to her lips.

Jing stepped towards her. "It's alright. Calm down. I kind of guessed that was the case, and since we were headed there ourselves I brought you along. It should just be at the end of this street."

She turned to look in the direction they had been traveling. Sure enough, she could see a large wooden building at the end of the road, which, as it turned out, led to the edge of town. She turned back to Jing. He was holding out her rose. She gingerly reached for it, first checking whether her finger had stopped bleeding. To her surprise, the thorns had been cut off. She looked at Jing, puzzled, but he only smiled innocently. "See? I wasn't taking you back to those thugs."

"How did you know I was going to Moonshine?" Her voice was once again tinged with distrust.

He easily dismissed this subtle attack against his integrity and replied, "Why else would someone like you come here but to see the Blue Moon Festival?"

Lara raised an eyebrow. "'Someone like me'?"

"A beautiful and confident young woman," he explained.

Lara smiled as she tucked a bit of loose hair behind her ear. "My, aren't you a smooth talker? The two of you must be quite the ladykillers."

Jing and Kir glanced at each other then, in unison, replied, "I guess you could say that." She laughed and rolled her eyes. As she turned and began walking towards the stable, she carefully slid the ring Kir had given her into a hidden pocket in her vest.

"I think she likes us, Kir."

"...I don't know. I don't like her."

Jing stared at his airborne friend in bewilderment. "No? I thought she was exactly your type: two arms, two legs, two eyes, two X chromosomes..."

"Well, ha-ha -- aren't you clever. You know I don't go for just any girl."

Jing smiled devilishly. "Oh yeah, I forgot. They have to be cute too."

Kir scowled. "It isn't that. There's just something about her that feels...off. And not that it matters, but I prefer my girls to be a bit less aggressive." With that, he flew off after their new acquaintance. Jing considered Kir's words for a moment before he too followed.

* * *

"I'm sorry. I only have one horse left. All the others have already been rented."

The three travelers stared blankly at the young woman who ran the stable.

"Um, I'll just leave you to discuss it. When you've made a decision, I'll be in the back." She turned and walked further into the building.

Kir flew after her, calling, "Oh, Beauteous Vision! Where have you been all my life?"

Lara cleared her throat. "A gentleman would let the lady have the horse and go on foot himself."

"And a fool would take the horse without a second thought towards the lady's plight," Jing casually replied.

She glanced at him. "Which are you?"

He smiled and met her gaze. "Neither." He gestured for her to follow him.

When the stable girl noticed their approach, she ran to meet them and exclaimed, "That was fast!" She seemed a bit too happy. "What's your decision?"

"We'll take it," Jing answered with his seemingly ever-present smile.

"What?" both Kir and Lara responded.

"Both of you?" asked the stable girl.

"Yes."

"But Jing--" Kir interjected.

"If you're worried that we'll prove to be too heavy a load, I assure you we won't." Jing continued. Lara blushed.

_Oh, he _would_ know that... Jerk, who said you could carry me, anyway...?_

"N-no!" the girl stuttered. "That's not-- I just didn't think--" She looked from Jing to Lara, back to Jing, once more at Lara, then, flustered, turned around. "If that's what you've decided, then follow me."

They followed her to the back of the stable area where one lone horse stood patiently. As the girl bustled about, preparing for her customers' journey, Lara inquired, "How much do we owe you?"

"You're going to Moonshine, right? My brother runs the stable there. You'll pay him."

"That's very trusting of you, but then what is there to stop someone from stealing the horse?"

The girl smiled warmly at her. "All of the stables in this region are run by my family; I have a lot of siblings. Well then, I wish you safe travels!"

She headed for the door, but Kir followed. "Wait! Don't I get a farewell kiss?"

"No!"

"You don't mind riding with me, do you?"

"I really don't have much of a choice, so it doesn't matter either way."

Jing smiled and helped Lara mount. "True, but it isn't as though we're inconveniencing each other. After all, we are going to the same place."

"Are we?" she asked as he mounted behind her.

"Of course. Why else would someone such as myself be in this little station town?"

"Hmm."

"What?"

"You certainly have confidence, but I never would have guessed you were a girl."

Jing smirked at this reuse of his own words. He responded by causing the horse to rear on to its hind legs. This caught Lara by surpise, and she fell back into Jing. "Hang on tight." They started forward. "Come on, Kir, or we'll leave you behind!" Jing called. "Fine with me!" was his response. As they rode past the irrepressible flirt and the rather distressed stable girl, Jing grabbed a hold of Kir's tail and pulled him away.

* * *

They had been travelling for a few hours, and the town was no longer visible behind them. The sun had begun to disappear beneath the horizon.

"Sheesh! That girl sure can sleep," Kir grumbled from his perch on Jing's shoulder.

"Still don't think she's cute?"

Kir took off, batting his partner's head with his wings in the process. "Will you drop that! Yes, she's cute, but I still don't trust her."

Jing considered Kir's doubts, but quickly dismissed them. "..._I_ like her."

Kir settled himself back onto Jing's shoulder and replied, "Well good luck to you, Romeo. Just be careful. I think this girl's got just as much experience in playing with hearts as you do."

* * *

A nearly-full moon shone brightly in the nearly-cloudless sky. Outside of an inn, Jing carefully shifted Lara's weight, freeing one of his arms in order to open the door.

"Excuse me, but would you happen to have any available rooms?"

The woman at the desk looked up. Pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose, she answered, "I'm sorry. They were all reserved at least a week in advance."

"The same as all the others..." Kir sighed. "Why didn't we make a reservation, Jing?"

"What? You don't like sleeping outside?"

"Sir, is she alright?" The woman gestured towards the unconcious girl on Jing's back.

"Oh, yes. She's only sleeping... Ma'am? Do you have a reservation under the name 'Lara'?"

"Lara?! Is she...?" Jing nodded. The woman let out a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness! We've been worried sick! The mayor has been calling every half-hour." She came out from behind the desk and took Jing's bag from his shoulder. She started up the stairs. Jing and Kir followed. "We weren't sure whether or not she would be bringing a guest, so we went ahead and reserved two rooms."

Jing smirked at Kir. "So, do you like her now?" Kir turned away.


	4. For the Love of Waffles

I would like to thank all of you who have been waiting for me to post this chapter and wish you a very merry Christmas!

A very special thank you goes to those who have added this story to their favorites list! I'm very happy that you like _Siren_ that much.

**4th Shot - _For the Love of Waffles_**

Lara awoke in a dark, unfamiliar room with no memory of how she came to be there. She rubbed her eyes in an attempt to clear her blurry vision and looked at the clock placed on the bedside table. It was nearly a quarter till six. With great effort, Lara slid her stiff body out of bed. The hardwood floor was cold beneath her bare feet. She could see a closed door directly across from the foot of the bed. She walked over and opened it. Beyond lay a bathroom and another door. Being in a rather curious mood, she continued on through this new door.

She stopped just inside the doorway. It was another room -- another _occupied_ room. She instantly recognized the sleeping form sprawled out on this room's bed as her travelling companion. He seemed to be having a rather enjoyable dream. Lara smiled.

_Too easy._

She reentered the bathroom and locked the door behind her just in case. A cold shower was just what she needed to start off what promised to be a very long day. Fifteen minutes later she emerged wearing a fluffy white robe, clean and a bit more awake. On the dresser she found her clothes, freshly laundered, and a note from the woman who ran the inn. She dressed and brought the note with her out on to the terrace.

She sat on the ground and peered between the posts of the guard railing out at the sleeping town. The sun was only just poking its head over the horizen. As she watched, people began to emerge from their homes, preparing for today, the first day of the festival. As soon as it was light enough, she unfolded the note and read it.

_So I'm to meet with the mayor as soon as possible... I doubt that he's even awake yet._

A door opened within her room.

Lara tensed as skillfully silenced footsteps entered. After a few paces they stopped.

"Lara...?"

Jing.

"You didn't strike me as an early riser," she called.

"Oh, you're already awake." Lara smiled despite herself. Even without looking she could tell he was smiling. She could hear it in his voice. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised... What are you doing out there?"

"Watching."

"The sunrise."

"No, the people."

The streets now bustled with activity as men and women, young and old, rushed about, in and out of buildings, setting up their stands.

Jing shivered beside her. "Brrr! It's cold out here."

Lara glanced at him. "You wouldn't think so if you were dressed properly. Just what were you thinking, anyway? Coming into a lady's room this early wearing nothing but a bath towel."

"What do _you_ think?" he responded with a sly grin.

She rolled her eyes and turned back to the scene before her.

"I live in the country, so there's never really anyone around."

"What about your family?"

She shook her head. "My father died three years ago, my mom five years before."

"I'm sorry."

Lara smiled as if to say 'don't be.' "It's funny, watching them go about their ordinary lives..." she spoke with a wistful smile.

Jing placed his hand on her forehead, drawing her attention back to himself. "Are you feeling alright? Your face is all flushed."

She chuckled and brushed his hand away. "So is yours. It's the sunlight."

"But yesterday, you slept the entire way here."

"I'm always like that," she laughed. "When I travel, I sleep. It doesn't matter if it's by train, boat, horse, or even if I'm being carried."

Jing smiled as though he were about to comment on this statement, but Lara wouldn't give him that chance. "You'd better dry off or else you _will_ be sick."

He hesitated before standing. "Right."

Lara returned her focus to the street below, but a sudden thought quickly pulled it back to the half-naked boy in her room. "Jing?"

"Hmm?"

"How did you get in here?"

"Huh?" he questioned nervously. That certainly wasn't what he had expected her to ask.

"I never unlocked your door," she elaborated.

"Sure you did -- you just didn't notice." Lara looked skeptical. His smile seemed strained... He cleared his throat. "I didn't have any trouble getting into the bathroom, I promise. Why is this so important?"

She turned away. "No reason."

Jing sighed and continued on his way; when he reached the doorway, however, he stopped. "Hey." She looked back at him. "Would you care to join me for breakfast?"

She smiled and nodded. "Sure."

He smiled back and made his exit. As soon as he was gone, Lara's smile grew slightly sinister.

_As I said, too easy.

* * *

_

The two humans seated themsleves and, when the waitress arrived, placed their orders. Kir had accompanied them at first, but before they could arrive at the cafe, his interests were found to lie elsewhere as he had left them in order to join a pair of pretty tourists.

"So," Lara spoke as she stirred cream into her coffee. "What inspired you to so generously extend this invitation?"

Jing blew on his tea before taking a drink. "To thank you."

Lara stopped with her mug halfway to her lips. "Huh?"

"Kir and I wouldn't have a room if you hadn't been with us last night."

She set her coffee back on the table. "Forget it. It's their own fault for reserving the room." She once again lifted the steaming beverage. "Besides, I'm not even paying for them, so you see, there's nothing to thank me for."

"Are you...the mayor's daughter?" Jing asked cautiously.

Lara choked. Jing stood to help her, but she motioned that she was alright. He sat and watched as she coughed for a bit and then began laughing. She wiped her eyes as she said, "Yeah, that's me: Moonshine's pampered princess. I get my kicks from sneaking out at night to the bars where I beat up unsuspecting thugs just for fun. Seriously, if I were the mayor's daughter, why would I be staying at an inn?"

He smiled. "Point taken, but then why the special treatment?"

"My father used to work at the auction every year. He and the mayor knew each other very well."

"What did your father do?" Jing asked before taking a drink.

"He was a bounty hunter." Jing paused before swallowing. Lara continued. "He was hired to guard the items that would be sold."

"Really? And for what reason has the mayor invited you?"

Lara winked at him. "That's a secret."

"What? Come on, tell me." She shook her head. He sighed and sat back. "Fine, have it your way. I'm going to find out eventually."

"Yes, you will. Eventually," she replied with a smirk.

The waitress returned and set their plates before them. Without hesitation, Lara picked up her utensils, exclaimed, "Mmm-mmm-mmm! Waffles!" cut one in half, and shoved it into her mouth. She then promptly shivered with delight.

"Wow, you must really like waffles," Jing commented.

She nodded enthusiastically then swallowed. "My mom made the _best_ waffles, but mine never turn out right."

"You cook?"

"I live alone, remember?"

"You just didn't strike me as the domestic type."

"I never said I was good. I would never force anyone else to eat my cooking."

Jing laughed. "It can't be that bad."

She shrugged. "It's good enough for me."

Just then, the waitress walked by. "Ma'am?" Lara called. "Could I possibly get some strawberries?" The waitress nodded and headed for the kitchen. "Thank you!"

When they had both finished, they went up to the register to pay their bill.

"Allow me," Lara offered. "I still owe you for the horse."

Jing refused. "It wouldn't be right for me to invite you and then let you pay."

"But--"

"There's no use argueing. I'm quite stubborn." He flashed that now so familiar grin, and she couldn't help but return it.

"Alright then. I'll just have to make it up to you tonight."

Jing nearly dropped the change he had just been handed by the cashier. "What? I was just joking earlier. I didn't actually mean..."

"Mean what? ...Oh, I see! You thought I meant..." She laughed. "Down boy. I was talking about the festival..." She moved to the door and opened it, and then she looked back at Jing. "Pervert." She smiled teasingly and left.

Jing hurried after her. "So what are your plans for the day?" he asked when they were once again walking together.

"What's this? Begging for company?"

"Not at all. I was just curious."

"Mmm-hmm..." She focused her attention on the different stands set up on the sides of the street. "Well, I'll be with the mayor most of the day, making preparations for tomorrow evening."

"What preparations?"

"Oh, little things," she answered absent-mindedly. "Like--" She stopped walking and turned to Jing, who had also stopped. "Nice try."

He snaped his fingers. "I almost had you..."

"Almost isn't good enough," she sang as she continued on down the road. "What are you going to do?"

"Kir and I were going to check out the town -- that is, if I can find him and tear him away from his new girlfriends," he said with a sigh.

Lara laughed and waved goodbye. "Good luck with that. I'll see you later." She turned and began walking down a different street.

"See you." Jing watched her go for a short time then continued on his way.

"Jing!"

He turned toward the familiar voice. "Ah, Kir. How did it go?"

Upon reflecting on his memories, Kir entered a dreamy state: his eyes began to sparkle, the area around him seemed to become blurred, and one could almost hear romantic music begin to play. "They loved me. I charmed them with my dashing good looks and won their hearts with tales of my bravery," he gushed. "Unfortunately, I was forced to refuse their request of my accompanying them during tonight's festivities."

"Why?" Jing inquired.

The dream shattered.

"What do you mean, 'why'?!" Kir screeched. "We're stealing the--" He stopped himself and continued speaking in a lower volume. "We're stealing the Moon Song tonight!"

"No we're not."

"We're not," Kir repeated, his voice flat.

"I've decided to wait until tomorrow night. I'm curious to see who will buy it at the auction." Jing smiled. "Hey, since you don't have any plans you can join Lara and I."

Kir frowned. "Lara, huh? Jing, she wouldn't have anything to do with this change in our plans, would she?"

"Of course not," he replied matter-of-fact-ly. "I never had intended to steal it tonight." He started to walk away.

"I hope that's the truth..." Kir murmured.

"C'mon, Kir! Let's see what makes this moon shine!" Jing cheered.

"No drinking on the job!"

"Awww..."

* * *

In case you don't already know this, I thought I should explain that moonshine is an old name for whiskey. 


End file.
